Tigriton
"NOTHING I DO MAKES SENSE." ~ Tigriton to Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda in Almighty Tallest Danny & Tigriton vs. Pandamonium. Tigriton is a reoccurring character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. He guards the basement of Dan's grandmother's house to keep 5th Dimensional Entities & other threats away. Appearance Tigriton is depicted as a humanoid creature wearing a tiger mask that doesn't stay on his face very well. For some reason, he wouldn't adjust it until A Night of Freaks. He wears dark clothing, usually a blue or gray collard shirt with jeans & a black hoodie. Other outfits would include a really dark gray shirt & a blue coat. He appears to have dark brown hair & sideburns under the mask. He carries a magical staff as a weapon, & on one occasion used an unusual yet uniquely shaped wooden weapon. History Tigriton came into existence at an unknown date. Most of his personal past remains unknown, as well. In the year 2016, Tigriton was summoned by the Ghost of Christmas in General, Santa Maria, to guard the basement of Dan's grandmother's house. He was assigned there to ensure that any 5th Dimensional Entities wouldn't come to life through any medium the house would have to offer. Tigriton accepted the role as guardian, & was accompanied by an Undead Dwarf called Midget Skeleton. Later on, a Doamhed named Cyclome would join this little group, but would guard the forest outside the house rather than inside the house itself. The same year, Tigriton was encountered by Dan, who found an ancient mask Tigriton was keeping safe. After giving the mask back to the tiger-faced stranger, Dan was warned about the "oddities" that may roam the basement, & Tigriton disappeared. Dan came across Midget Skeleton, who tried to shoo the Irken Emperor away with his Skeleton Dance & Raggle Fraggle Attack. Green lightning would spark from Dan's fingertips, destroying the skeletal guardian. Dan left immediately afterwards. During the events of Killing the Illness on October 31st, Tigriton would remain vigilant, surrounding the house with an invisible magic force field. He did this for every time he would see a Deep Creep outside. He also met Jack Jarren during this time, & even agreed to help him out with spying on the Deep Creeps in the name of the Irken Empire. On December 23rd, Tigriton would make a brief appearance to comment about Cyclome's fight with Dangerous Man, regarding that everyone seen in Dangerous Man vs. Cyclome was wearing the exact same clothing. This confused Tigriton, who would later ensure that the 6-wheeler Dangerous Man tried to steal was only a magical illusion. This would prompt the supervillain to leave shortly after defeating Cyclome. Over time, Tigriton would find out more & more about what exactly he is guarding & whom he should be concerned with. On April 6th, 2017, Tigriton would meet up with Dan again, but this time they acted more causal towards each other. Dan needed to clarify if Tigriton would remain the guardian of that basement, considering that the Deep Creeps were only recently kicked out of the barn in front of the house. Tigriton confirmed his status as guardian, & was also asked about the "oddities" he mentioned to Dan the previous year. This finally gave Tigriton the information he needed, since Dan admitted to destroying one of them: Midget Skeleton. However, their conversation would be cut short, as the 5th Dimensional Entity, Pandamonium introduced himself & began to cause havoc with his newly acquired minions: Wooden Horse, Creepylina, Woodman, & Chuckles. Dan & Tigriton would team up to fight these strange new enemies & appeared to have only the slightest difficulty with them. But Pandamonium wasn't done yet. His trump card, the Super Hydra would arrive, blasting Tigriton with its Triple Jester Blast & rendering him defeated. But Tigriton wasn't done yet, either. He told Dan about a secret weapon which could guarantee victory, & so he used it on the Super Hydra, splitting it atom by atom until every single bit of it was sent back to the 5th Dimension. In disbelief & out of ideas, Pandamonium broke the weapon & laughed boastfully. A rumbling noise was heard. Dan was charging his Atomic Breath. Pandamonium accepted his fate & was obliterated. Tigriton & Dan declared victory, the former teleporting away to heal. Tigriton was summoned to Maryland on October 6th by Dan when he, Vendu, and Lord Claudius Ko'Al needed help in finding a 5th Dimensional Entity named Qwar'Tahs. Imhotep & Jack were also summoned to help out with the search. Qwar'Tahs knew about someone or something that was going to destroy the world & everything in it, so finding him and figuring out who or what he was referring to was of the utmost importance. During the search, Tigriton would find an object that reminded him of Pandamonium, shuddering in discomfort at its appearance. Little did he know that Pandamonium was watching from the other side. Later on, Dan declared that Qwar'Tahs wasn't in the Terrachaoverse, since his Kaiser Sense couldn't locate him, so he gathered everyone back to New York. The Next day, Vendu would summon Qwar'Tahs using the power of dank memes, and to his surprise it actually worked. Unfortunately, the Great Old One named Quachil Uttaus showed up, knocking out the 5th Dimensional with a powerful door slam & leading everyone to think that this was whom Qwar'Tahs was referring to. An epic battle had begun: Dan, Vendu, Claudius, & Tigriton vs. Quachil Uttaus. Tigriton stabbed Quachil in the back of the head & through the mouth with his staff, but Quachil chomped on the staff, breaking it. He struggled with Tigriton before releasing a powerful kick, sending him flying down the hallway. When Qwar'Tahs woke up, it became apparent that Quachil Uttaus was innocent, & that Qwar'Tahs was referring to someone else he only knows as "The Beast who Threatens All". Quachil was furious and knocked out the 5th Dimensional with just one punch. Dan & Quachil cleared everything up and the Great Old One had left. Shortly afterwards, Tigriton would wake up and suggest that everyone should get some rest, otherwise they'd be kept awake in a night of freaks. Later on, Tigriton would return to his post & continue his guard duty. On Halloween, Midget Skeleton was revived by an unknown entity, to Tigriton's delight. Tigriton was outside on guard duty on November 18th, & was unaware that a Super Battle Bros. Participant had walked onto his territory. This person referred to himself as Legit Warfstache, & was under the impression that Tigriton would accept his challenge to fight in Battle Bros, but Tigriton dismissed him as an intruder & knocked him out with one hit. After teleporting him away, Tigriton went back inside & checked up on a familiar ancient mask, which he put away for another day. On December 26th, Tigriton would once again meet up with Dan during a Post-Christmas visit. Tigriton was briefly encountering Chuckles prior to this, who was somehow still alive. Tigriton actually had a gift for Dan; the same mask he showed him when they first met. He explained that the mask once belonged to the cannibalistic Tcho-Tchos of Leng, & believed that it would be safer if it were in Dan's possession. Apparently, that mask is all that's left of the Tcho-Tchos who entered the Terrachaoverse, & that if it were fixed, it would rekindle its magical properties & allow them access to this universe once more. Dan liked his gift, but felt uneasy realizing that he was obligated to give Tigriton something in return, but the magical guardian stated that he had no need to do so. Dan suddenly remembered something he was going to do, & went upstairs to fetch his cousin, Elena Ledda. She & Tigriton were both aware of each other, as evident from the hunt for Qwar'Tahs back in October, to which Elena asked if Tigriton was indeed involved with it. He then explained how things went, as Dan & Elena were just about ready to leave. Tigriton suddenly spotted an enchanted toy named Dino-Head-on-a-Stick, who asked if he wanted to play some golf. Tigriton then twirled his staff at the intruder & knocked him out, then proceeded to talk with a certain short-statured skeleton perched atop the filing cabinet. On the seventh of May, 2018, Tigriton had returned to the Ledda Residence, hanging out with Claudius, Invader Ultrominus, & Imhotep. They discussed their plans for the summer as Claudius would point out that Dan's become more power-hungry as of lately. Now that his summer vacation has come early, Tigriton figured everyone would be going on more wacky adventures. Tigriton agreed with Claudius' point that Dan is becoming more dangerous, noting that the Mask of the Tcho-Tchos was stolen & fixed by Gravebone, questioning whether or not he should've trusted Dan to keep it in the first place. Imhotep & Ultrominus left to see when Dan would return, as Claudius & Tigriton continued their discussion. Tigriton would then hack up a hairball for no reason whatsoever. On July 12th, Claudius invited Tigriton for a meeting to figure out where the Infinity Stones were. More particularly, they tried to figure out the whereabouts of the Time Stone, which Dan did not have yet. Claudius organized an acronym that spelled out Daniel's name, & each letter was something that an Infinity Stone was in. E was the missing letter, & Ghoul briefly appeared to give a hint as to what it stood for. It asked for Dan's favorite color, which Tigriton knew was green. The E was for emerald. After a while, Tigriton & Claudius, now in his golden form, ventured upstairs to steal the Time Stone from Dan, knowing that Sans gave it to him already. However, when they got to his room, it was too late. Dan had not only collected the stone, but he bound himself to the Soul Stone. The room glowed orange with cosmic energy, radiating from his body as he let out a roar, signalling the Ghosts of Apocalypse to be seen. Tigriton prayed for deliverance before Claudius would abort their mission altogether. They would both leave the house soon afterwards. Early in the morning on August 1st, Tigriton encountered Fallaballa, who had fallen into a portal & ended up at Dan's grandmother's house; Tigriton's usual residence. He decided to help Falla as his head was hurting from a pretty bad hangover. He was also drunk & offered him a vape, to which Tigriton declined. He offered to help him get to a safer place, as this house has been visited by several spooky creatures from time to time. Falla was scared by Chuckles, but Tigriton assured him he was harmless. He then took his staff & played golf by hitting Chuckles into the room opposite. Down the hallway they went, as they saw the infamous doll, Annabelle, who is demonically possessed. It was best for them to not look at her, especially in the eyes. Before Fallaballa would be teleported to Dan's house, he asked Tigriton how he knew who he was, as they've never actually met before. As it turns out, Tigriton has a catalog of all of Earth's species; the Ballans are one such species. With a jolt of his staff, Falla was out of sight & out of mind. Suddenly, Annabelle lunged at Tigriton, but the mystic guardian was too quick for the Demon, & he whacked the doll down with the hit of his staff. He also had to deal with Dino-Head-on-a-Stick again. On December 7th, Dan had begun destroying the Earth in a fit of rage. Tigriton had awoken from a cat-nap & saw that the sky was purple & the ground was shaking. He knew right then & there that it was Armageddon. Declaring that the end was neigh, he grabbed Midget Skeleton & teleported each other to somewhere safe, escaping with their lives. Later that day, after the Earth was rebuilt with the Infinity Gauntlet, King Richard I noted to Imhotep that there were some who escaped Dan's wrath, playing over stock footage of Tigriton & Midget Skeleton escaping. After an unknown amount of time, Tigriton returned to the reforged Earth. On Easter Sunday, 2019, Tigriton declared that Chuckles' spirit be set free, & so it was. Chuckles could finally find peace, as he was no longer able to be controlled by Pandamonium or any other malevolent entity. Shortly afterwards, Asmodeus appeared to visit Tigriton & wished him a "happ eester". After Asmodeus compared Tigriton's voice to that of Dr. Victor Zolostene, Tigriton shifted their subject in reference to someone or something he caught sight of recently. He described what he saw as someone like a man, but also like a bird. Asmodeus figured out he was talking about Birdman, who had allegedly achieved his final form. Asmodeus then left, with Tigriton now realizing how random that encounter really was. Personality Tigriton is a very goofy character, always struggling to keep his tiger mask on, despite that the string on the mask is too long to fit & that he doesn't even think of replacing it with a better one. He even shows signs of obliviousness from time to time, like when he told Dan about the secret weapon that could destroy Pandamonium, only to be questioned why it wasn't just used from the start. But, at his core, Tigriton is a protector, a watchful guardian who acts as soon as he can. He is also very cautious, taking only the greatest measures in making sure all is well. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Superhuman Strength: Tigriton is exceptionally strong, able to combat beings much more powerful than himself, even briefly, & still find the strength to stay on his feet. He was even able to stab a Great Old One through the head with his staff, & the Great Old Ones are (usually) incredibly difficult to damage. His maximum strength is unknown. Superhuman Speed: Tigriton has considerably fast reflexes, not unlike animal his mask was modeled after. He is able to outmaneuver Pandamonium, his minions, & Annabelle with little effort. His maximum speed is unknown. Invulnerability: Tigriton has a high pain threshold, as evident by most of his battles. He survived the Super Hydra's Triple Jester Blast, as well as a struggle & a kick from Quachil Uttaus. His maximum durability is unknown. Staffsmanship: Tigriton's favorite weapon is his staff, which he has been trained to use quite efficiently. Special Powers Magic: Tigriton is a magical being, & therefore has access to several mystic abilities. Being trained by Santa Maria, Tigriton has learned many spells in his lifetime, though not all have been shown before. * Mystic Meditation: When he is at his most calm, Tigriton can concentrate & restore his body, mind, & soul altogether. * Teleportation: Tigriton can teleport to pretty much anywhere he needs to be. His body pixelates when he does so. He can also teleport objects & other people, as well as being able teleport using his staff. * Face-Throw: Tigriton can manifest a mold of a bear's face, which he can throw as a projectile. * Force Fields: Tigriton can generate force fields over great distances. However, he cannot concentrate on anything else while doing so. * Illusions: Tigriton has not displayed this power often, but he can indeed create illusions with his magic. For instance, while Dangerous Man was gloating about Cyclome's defeat, Tigriton swapped out the 6-wheeler that was about to be stolen for one that didn't even exist. * Random Awareness: Tigriton can sense incoming threats, usually ones closest to him. For example, he knows when someone is near the Mask of the Tcho-Tchos, he could sense Dangerous Man & Cyclome outside (& also knew they were wearing the exact same clothes as him), he could predict when Annabelle would attack him, & he also knew exactly what was happening when Dan was destroying the Earth, despite no one telling him about it. * Spiritual Release Spell: Tigriton can un-enchant an inanimate object that has been brought to life. He does so by releasing their soul, but he can only do so if the sentient object consents to this. This is how he was able to free Chuckles from Pandamonium's control. Weaknesses Tigriton is only weak to cosmic attacks. The Super Hydra's Triple Jester Blast was able to knock him down with ease, rendering Tigriton immobile & unable to get back up. Not to mention, the cosmic horror that is Quachil Uttaus was able to overwhelm him with his otherworldly strength. Also, while Tigriton is able to sense danger nearby, he has been known to be quite oblivious to other things. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Magical Entities Category:Guardians Category:Weirdos Category:Male Category:Magic Users Category:SBB Participants